creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 January 2015
05:45 Serio? 05:45 co? 05:45 Bo my nie wiemy co to FNaF 05:45 xd 05:45 kapa 05:46 Co ci z tą kapą? 05:47 bo Kappa Kapa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:47 (pedo) 05:47 :I 05:48 (pedodance) 05:48 dobry 05:48 Cześć Lobo o/ 05:48 o/ 05:48 o/ 05:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJrYw929rBM#t=103 :D 05:48 Sesja is coming (Official Trailer) :P 05:48 widziałam 05:48 aha 05:48 dobrze wiedzieć 05:49 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:49 Cześć Lobo. 05:49 na fanpage'u mojego roku to dodali (korzystam wtedy z FB siostry) 05:49 hej Arac 05:49 Aracz8 05:49 * 05:49 kurde, guziki mi się mylą 05:49 Mi czasem też 05:49 user.js mi w ogóle nie działa. 05:49 Nic, pusto. 05:49 Nie wiem o co z tym chodzi. 05:49 wait 05:50 sprawdzam 05:50 dobra ja spadam bayo 05:50 Nerka 05:50 pa 05:50 o co chodzi z tymi nerka mi? o.o' 05:51 Chyba wyczyszczę sobie global js. 05:51 a masz wgl chathacki na CS'ie? 05:51 Co myślicie o pigułce dzień po? 05:51 oooo Lobo :D 05:51 Adam - nerka to taka narka 05:51 Jestem twoim kotem :3 05:51 hej Misko 05:51 to fajnie :D 05:51 Głaskaj mnie >:C 05:51 * Misko02 napręża się 05:51 xd 05:51 lul 05:51 Witaj Araczu 05:52 * LoboTaker głaska Misko c: 05:52 ja mam fajną maskę (derp) 05:52 mmm Owieczki.... 05:52 Cześć Misko. 05:52 Ej ja spadam oglądam film, Nerka 05:53 czy to ten od Wyattów, Adam? 05:53 tak ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:53 aha 05:53 * Misko02 mruczy 05:53 to coś ci pokażę 05:54 i chyba wyślę ci to na pw, bo tam jest sporo wulgaryzmów 05:54 ok 05:54 :3 05:54 wysłałam 05:55 dostałeś? 05:55 Zmieniłem sobie avatar :D 05:56 XD 05:56 Araczowi albo nie pykło 05:56 Adam, obejrzałeś? 05:56 albo niewiem 05:56 o/ 05:56 oooo ma nowy jednak 05:56 tag 05:56 pykło, ale nie na czacie 05:56 Adam - moja ulubiona parodia xD 05:56 Kappa 05:56 to poszukam lepszej 05:57 "brudasie" i to "chlip" mnie rozwala 05:57 albo tekst Vince'a, kurde XD 05:57 hue 05:57 Lobo jak sesja? :D 05:57 dziś miałam egzamin zaliczeniowy ;__; 05:58 I jak poszedł? 05:58 JAK POSZŁO? :D 05:58 nie wiem 05:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FE2YAJO6raM 05:58 UPS 05:58 05:58 jak myślisz? 05:58 nie tutaj xd 05:58 każdy miał, inne pytania 05:58 Hej Lobo 05:58 Chyba przecinek, jest niepotrzebny 05:59 aaa no tak 05:59 hej Ser 05:59 Aracz ogarnij się 05:59 Adam - chodziło mi raczej o bardziej oryginalną parodię 05:59 Teraz nie wiemy czy zdasz z polskiego xD 05:59 zastanów się za co dajesz bany 05:59 hej Zozol... 05:59 o/ 05:59 Komu dałem bana ostatnio? 05:59 Lobo do ciebie mam wąty o tego Karu 05:59 Zozol...? 05:59 I za co? 05:59 Aracz: mówisz że za najazdy na inne wikie 05:59 jaki to ma sens, niech se robią co chcą 06:00 No włąśnie nie. 06:00 niech se robią co chcą, byle żeby się nie przyznawali, że są stąd 06:00 Bo są dwa odzewy na najazdy: 06:00 co Ci przeszkadza że oni se pójdą i trollują gdzie indziej 06:00 - najazd odwetowy 06:00 - wołanie helperów 06:00 idiotyzm, wystarczy że na tamtym czacie będzie ban :U 06:01 a najlepiej, by tego nie robili modzi/admini i jeszcze się chwalili, że są stąd 06:01 a najazd odwetowy to rodzaj zabawy bo możesz zbanować xD 06:01 A, co do chwalenia się wikiami to to jest zje*ane 06:01 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki okrada Lobo z jej portfela xD 06:01 kurde Ser (rage) 06:01 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki idzie za róg i znika 06:01 weź Srereg 06:01 XD 06:02 nic ciekawego 06:02 +Karu miał zaledwie 40-coś edycji jak mu dałaś admina 06:02 i nie było głosowania 06:02 to są już 2 powody dla których admina nie powinien mieć 06:03 Lobo Mega prosi byś weszła na MWŚ c: 06:03 Aracz nie poruch[[]]any moim przemówieniem bo wyszedł 06:03 ok... 06:03 LOBO NIE 06:03 Crej pozdrów lobo xD 06:03 Zorrozo, kurcze. Nie banował bym za najazdy, gdyby nie dwie rzeczy: 06:03 - najazdy odwetowe 06:03 - straszenie mnie helperami 06:03 tfu 06:03 Crejzolka: napisz że jak ma sprawę to niech wróci 06:03 Pozdrów retsu* xD 06:03 lul, ok 06:03 Zozol dostała bana 06:04 Bo jak wchodzi mi jakiś admin z hiszpańskiej wiki i pisze, że najazdy w wykonaniu naszych modów mają się nie powtórzyć. 06:04 Serek oni tam chyba Retsu c: 06:04 Aracz: to miej w du*ie to straszenie a najazd odwetowy to opcja zabawy dla moda bo może zbanować xD 06:04 (taki sport) 06:04 ja nie widzę powodu do banów, jak dla mnie to to sensu nie ma 06:04 A teraz sprawa Karu 06:04 Crejzolka co? 06:05 Widzisz to co o nim napisałem wyżej? 06:05 Crejzolka niech retsu opuści MWŚ i tu przyjdzie xD 06:05 Zorrozo, ale serio, jeśli wejdzie mi tutaj ktoś z wikia staff i zacznie zabierać statusy administratorów i moderatorów. 06:05 To na prawdę będzie zajebiście. 06:05 Jeśli sobie gdzieś wjedziesz i nikt się nie dowie - mam to w dup ie. 06:06 Ale po prostu nie chcę mieć głupich sytuacji. 06:06 k, to mnie nie obchodzi bo ja nie robię najazdów a jak robię to nie mówię że jestem z tej wiki 06:06 ale teraz sprawa Karu 06:06 Karu miał zaledwie 40-coś edycji jak mu dałaś admina 06:06 i nie było głosowania 06:06 to są już 2 powody dla których admina nie powinien mieć 06:06 Lobo co to za kroki 06:07 z nim się nie da żyć 06:08 Bo my mamy taką monarchię parlamentarną :E 06:08 słabe 06:08 teraz to jest taki rząd 06:09 sesja .-. 06:09 Wikia która jest moim "domem" jest zepsuta 06:09 przez tą kurę 06:09 Retsu! :3 06:09 Karu po prostu ma zasady. 06:09 i mnie nie obchodzi w tym momencie twoja sesja, musisz ogarnąć Karu bo nie było głosowania 06:10 Aracz: takie zasady, które są do dup y 06:10 co chciałeś Serku? 06:10 Cześć Rets i ktoś. 06:10 i Ins 06:10 Retsu co oni ci robią na mwś? xD 06:10 Hej, ja tak tylko chciałam popaczeć co robicie 06:10 (comeon) 06:10 na razie nic 06:11 Heeey 06:11 Mają szczęścia xD 06:11 zdobyłam moją wymarzoną Sekretarkę XD 06:11 Szczęście* xD 06:11 Rojanna XD 06:11 Nikt się nie przywita ? (QQ) 06:11 ni3 06:11 *nie 06:11 nikt nie szanuje już najwyraźniej nikogo. 06:12 Serku coś chciał? 06:12 Ja nie paczałam c: 06:12 hej Masky 06:12 Heyo 06:12 No 06:12 Wreszcie 06:12 Thx 06:12 Lobo! 06:12 Heyo 06:12 o/ 06:12 * Taki jeden z Nysy huga Lobo i wszystkich innych 06:12 Serku dziękuje za życzenia spóźnione o 4 miechy 06:12 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki tyka retsu xD 06:13 Retsu wiem xD 06:13 nie hugai 06:13 Aracz zrobię ci dosłownie wjazd na chatę 06:13 Spoko. 06:13 jezu co chcesz? 06:13 Nic :V 06:13 Nudzi mi się xD 06:13 no i? 06:13 CZATHAKI MI SIĘ WŁĄCZYŁY :O 06:13 Astonem Martinem Araczku 06:13 Ale nie mam czatlogów. 06:13 Omg 06:13 idę sobie 06:13 Co tu MWŚ sprowadza ;; 06:13 co mam z tym zrobić co? 06:14 nq upośledzeni ludzie i 06:14 Serek, przez ciebie! 06:14 * o/ 06:14 ;; 06:14 Lobo nie prosiłem ichby wpadali 06:14 Ja spadam, cześć. 06:14 o/ Heeey 06:14 bo zachciałeś Rets, to ja i Crejz wysłałyśmy link do czatu na głównym! 06:14 O Boże MWŚ D1 *Kryje się za Lobo* 06:14 kurde mać 06:15 ale syf 06:15 Lobo ale to nie tak szło 06:15 XD 06:15 o/ 06:15 Ja też przybyłem z MWŚ. 06:15 Heyo 06:15 Cześć :) 06:16 To wracaj tam 06:16 Jestem zły? (Captcha) 06:16 Nieeee napewno 06:16 *Odpycha Endera patykiem* Zuooo 06:16 Zalgo wysiada 06:16 (Ok) 06:16 hej Ender 06:17 ja też jestem z MWŚ 06:17 Ender jesteś zakażony D1 06:17 Emmm... o czym rozmawiacie, bo trochę nie rozumiem :D 06:17 pierwszy raz bendę grała w fanafa xd 06:17 Ja z CPW 06:17 Mikusia 06:17 A ja mam go od miecha 06:17 Crezy, ty też byłaś na MWŚ. 06:17 Soul o takiej jednej wiki 06:17 Soul jesteś z MŚW? 06:17 przeszłam Custom Night 20/20/20/20 06:17 Aha, dzięki :) 06:17 .. 06:18 Ender ale się odkazilam 06:18 Ja 2 nie umiem 06:18 Ł* 06:18 :o 06:18 (łee) 06:18 No dobra 06:18 4 06:18 jzdj 06:18 lag 06:18 MŚW? Co to niby jest? 06:18 mogę podać dobrą strategię 06:18 Soul chodź na PW 06:18 ja chcę stamtąd wyjść, oni tam we mnie strzelają ;__; 06:18 Idę po budyń. (Derp) 06:18 Jaką (derp) ? 06:18 dafuq?! 06:18 od 4 nocy Freddy się rusza czyż nie? 06:19 No (derp) 06:19 Soul Może Wyjdę Światowi c: 06:19 Lobo, ja nie mogłem wejść tutaj przez 5 minut. 06:19 najpierw sprawdzaj drzwi 06:19 Ok 06:19 o.O 06:19 (derp) 06:19 lul 06:19 Ender, czemu? 06:19 a potem Dinning Area i Pirate Cove 06:19 i tak w kółko 06:19 Ok 06:19 Nie wiem. 06:19 REST PW PLZ 06:19 To sprawdze 06:20 (derp) jak wruce .... 06:20 Crejz mnie hugnie 06:20 Nie D: 06:20 Bo sie bojjje (derp) 06:20 Plose 06:20 (QQ) 06:20 Nie 06:20 Nie ma to jak grać we FNAFa XD 06:20 06:27 . 06:27 sorka 06:27 Ale są lagi 06:27 sprawdzałam coś 06:27 Ale już chyba koniec? 06:27 Tak 06:27 tak, koniec 06:27 To wszystko przez MŚW 06:27 zw, muszę coś włączyć 06:27 Telewizor pewnie 06:27 nieee 06:27 XD 06:27 logi 06:27 (giggle) 06:28 wróciłem poraz etny 06:28 . 06:28 ... 06:28 Taa a my wracaliśmy 10000 razy bo global lagi były... 06:28 aha lol 06:28 xd 06:29 Kane, widzę, że już nie trzeba ogarniać - lagi to zrobiły 06:29 nooo 64% FNaF XD 06:29 hej Nowa ^^ 06:29 HejLobo ^^ 06:29 (BB) 06:29 Nowo! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:30 Teraz tylko sie nie wywalic na schodach xd 06:30 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:30 xD 06:30 Bay bay XD 06:30 hue bue 06:30 BC na skype napisała, że Bill Cip her to jej kuzyn (postaci) 06:30 mam nadzieję że nie są wysokie 06:30 :v 06:30 Loooobo! 06:30 Zmień te emotki 06:30 ;_; 06:30 Miau 06:31 Ender - nadal zapominasz o cenzorze (bp) 06:31 Bójmy się D: 06:31 Cip 06:31 Bow nie Xd 06:31 Wiem xD 06:31 NIEEE po co? 06:31 kurw 06:31 To wkurza. 06:31 bo to troll na trolli c: 06:31 ;_; 06:31 xd 06:31 to dla cb bow xd 06:31 Hej Misko 06:31 Bill Ci pher - BC (captcha) 06:31 chuj dup a kurw a cip a :o 06:31 Cieplo mi .-. 06:31 cenzor xd 06:32 Nie chce mi sie zdjac kurtki ech 06:32 Adam - bo ci kicka dam 06:32 Od teraz na Cip hera mówię BC (derp) 06:32 za spam cenzuralny 06:32 dobrze, przepraszam, 06:32 Xd 06:32 kurde, chyba to jedno zmienię, serio 06:32 cip a 06:32 zaraz ni stąd ni z owąd wyskocy m FNAF XD 06:33 lel 06:33 . 06:33 BOW 06:33 Co. 06:33 Bill Cyferka 06:33 proszę już nie spamić cenzorem! D: 06:33 no co? 06:33 Nowa ma u mnie avek z MissingNo x'D 06:34 (facepalm) 06:34 Czo 06:34 ide włączyć FNaFa 06:34 *je czekoladę* niczo 06:35 Mam prawo zjeść czekoladę raz na jakiś czas. (Derp) 06:35 Bowser http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvdnHSgcjc4&feature=youtu.be 06:35 xD 06:35 Miau 06:35 Witam kochani :* 06:36 #DobryHumor :) 06:36 Ja do kota "miau", ona "miau miau", ja "miau" a ona mi odpowiedziala "miau" 06:36 I poszla 06:36 (derp) 06:36 taka o to pogawędka x3 06:37 Pokłóciłaś się z nią? 06:37 Noworoczna 06:37 Ja kiedyś jak tak gadałem z kotem 06:37 hayo 06:50 Czujecie co The Rock gotuje? 06:50 To nasze Randezvous xD 06:50 Napiszę nową postać (derp) 06:50 dajesz 06:50 Ender, a jak tam z Cosiem? 06:50 D: 06:51 Tylko nie on! 06:51 zw 06:51 Jestem u babci, nie mam laptopa (nie mówiąc o komputerze) 06:51 Dizz, wyświetla Ci się to co Ci piszę na PW? 06:51 hahaha xD 06:51 jj 06:51 Lobo nie było Cię raptem... 06:51 5 sekund? 06:51 x'D 06:51 bywa 06:51 albo nawet mniej 06:51 xD 06:51 x3 06:51 jestem szybka (cigar) 06:52 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki wyciąga pieniądze z pentagonu w 0,00003 sekundy x'D 06:52 o ty luju xD 06:52 (cigar) 06:52 (pf) 06:52 Popopopoker Face xD 06:52 Prawda wyszła na jaw o.O Lobo to dziewczyna "Jestem szybka"~LoboTaker przed chwilą 06:52 * Adam Bounafiff Wykonuje Tombstone Piledriver w 0,00002 sekundy (bp) 06:52 kurde, jaki zapłon (bp) 06:52 (Mindblow) 06:52 XD 06:53 XD 06:53 hej Kisiel 06:53 Przcież jej AV to ona 06:53 Ender jak zrobić tego gościa? 06:53 Siema kisiel 06:53 Jak się nazywa to danie, które najlepiej umie zrobić Gordon Ramsay? 06:53 Coś z jajkami? xD 06:53 bo ma fioła na punkcie tego dania 06:53 hej Lobo, hej smok 06:53 (puo) 06:54 (mindblow ) 06:54 (All![]) 06:54 (mindblow) 07:06 Zabićcte lagi! 07:06 omg 07:06 Zabić* 07:06 Serek też gra w lola? :o 07:06 KURDE. 07:06 Leonardo Da Vinci 07:06 ych 07:06 Tak a co? 07:06 OMG mogę pisać (All!) 07:06 xD 07:06 Ja też mogę! (PF) 07:06 Kunic!? 07:07 ... 07:07 Kuniec!! :D 07:07 Adam pw się nie wyświetliło 07:07 przynajmniej u mnie 07:07 ... xD 07:07 lel 07:07 a wgl zapraszam na mojego bloga (tutaj) .3. 07:07 Pobawimy się? Będzie fajnie!~ Annie 07:07 Bobo nie. 07:07 xD 07:08 . 07:08 Nie mam sobię równych~ Katarina 07:08 dałam ciekawe propozycje do stworzenia nowej pasty 07:08 Lobo *Wskakuje na głowę Lobo* 07:08 zagrajmy w trójkę ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:08 Kata to noob champion xD 07:08 NIE! Mój main! :c 07:08 lol 07:08 kotek? 07:08 TEKSTY SIĘ ZMIENIAJĄ 07:08 WTF 07:08 wut? 07:08 aha 07:08 podaj nick i gramy xd 07:08 "Nie mój Main zmienił się na główny 07:09 LOL 07:09 ZNOWU 07:09 LoL 07:09 Jakaś opcja automatycznego przetłumaczana angielskiego na polski? 07:09 lol 07:09 (qq) 07:09 Najpierw zanurzyć na chwilę w ściekach później wysuszyć na słońcu! Tak Tak!~ Jakiś szczur którego imienia nie pamiętam 07:09 Księżycowy serek z Biedronki - Wiadomo o nim tyle że jest Księżycowym serkiem z biedronki (derp) 07:09 AUTOMATYCZNA POPRAWA 07:09 lol 07:09 Lobo, czat mnie nie lubi (qq) 07:09 d1 07:09 nie tylko ciebie 07:09 "Noworoczna 07:09 Lobo, nie nie lubi czat Mnie (Qq) " 07:10 "LoboTaker 07:10 lotniczym nie tylko Ciebie" 07:10 czo 07:10 omg D: 07:10 wtf 07:10 Ten czat się buguje 07:10 Zmniejsza mi 1 literkę mojego nicku 07:10 Miau 07:10 mi zmienił się na km 07:10 serio wtf d1 07:10 Pistolet w dłoń i strzelań w twą skroń!~ Crejzolkaa 07:11 Pistolet w Dłoń i strzelań w TWA skroń! ~ Crejzolkaa~ WTF 07:11 Lobo boję się (T_T) 07:11 ja mam normalnie 07:11 masz opętany czat c: 07:11 T.E.L.I nadal brzmi w mojej głowie 07:11 to boli ;_; 07:11 A u mnie się wszystko poprawia/zmniejsza 07:11 d1 07:11 Sereł podaj nick ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:11 lul 07:11 "Zbijak0s" 07:11 Na dzisiaj mam dosyć 07:11 na czym piszesz? 07:11 * Noworoczna huga Adama 07:12 Chrome 07:12 Crejz! Kiedy to napiszesz?? 07:12 hmmm Zbijak0s.... 07:12 kojarzysz mi się z kimś 07:12 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki łapie lobo 07:12 Ratuj ;; 07:12 ale na tablecie czy laptopie? 07:12 Kisiel dzisiaj nie .-. 07:12 na PC 07:12 hmm 07:12 Serek, czujesz się jakbyś był na LSD? 07:12 (TT) Dlaczemu?? 07:12 Nie 07:12 (ogw) 07:12 07:12 ja piszę z Chrome na laptopie i nic (dontcare) 07:13 Serek czy ty masz na imię Bartek? o.o 07:13 Tak 07:13 A co? 07:13 o.o 07:13 lol 07:13 a pamiętasz takiego ziomusia jak Arkos? 07:13 o.o 07:13 Arkos... 07:13 PO JA CIEBIE CHYBA ZNAM 07:13 Kisiel nie mam na czym 07:13 D: 07:13 TRUDNE SPRAWY 07:13 Czy moje konto było "zbijakPółnocny" (huh) 07:13 o kurka woda 07:13 nie, po prostu zbijak 07:13 wodna* 07:13 mhm 07:13 Adam, lat ileśtam, zna Serka 07:13 czy ty mieszkasz/mieszkałeś w Poznaniu? o.o 07:14 Mieszkam 07:14 tak 07:14 o.o 07:14 ... 07:14 O.O 07:14 Ja go nie znam (wtf) 07:14 Czy ty jesteś Bartek Wojciechowski? D1 07:14 tulnijcie się xD 07:14 LOL 07:14 07:14 OMG 07:14 07:14 Bartosz, lat też ileśtam, mieszka w Poznaniu 07:14 ZBIJAK TO TY <3 07:14 CHodzisz do 60 ?! 07:14 wat 07:14 '=' 07:14 o.o 07:14 XD DDD 07:14 XD DDDDDDDDD 07:14 hej Hazazel 07:14 ja walę 07:14 nie chodzę do żadnej 60 0.0 07:14 Twoja dawna miłość Serek? :v 07:14 XD 07:14 yo 07:14 Hey XD 07:14 Nowa nie ._. 07:14 Czy ty grałeś w Minecraft Classic? o.o 07:14 Nowa, made my day xD 07:14 Ta 07:14 xd 07:15 XD D 07:15 OMG 07:15 Toficraft?! 07:15 ZBIJAK 07:15 <3 07:15 TAK 07:15 !!!! 07:15 07:15 XD 07:15 d1 07:15 OMG 07:15 Aniemówiłam, że miłość 07:15 D1 07:15 i to serce xD 07:15 !!!!! 07:15 07:15 xd 07:15 KrystianGrab?! 07:15 d1 07:15 ZBIJAK TO TY <3 07:15 nie -.- 07:15 CHOLER A 07:15 XD 07:15 jestem ARKOS 07:15 AREK 07:15 PIECZARKA STANĘŁA MI W GARDLE D: 07:15 Dawno zapomniałem~ xD 07:15 PAMIĘTASZ JAK W MAJKRAFTA GRALIŚMY? 07:15 mój brzuch, nie wierzę xD 07:15 Lobo, umieram! 07:15 coś tam pamiętam xD 07:15 OMG 07:15 XD 07:15 <3 07:15 I ze śmiechu i z bólu D; 07:15 Bosze xD 07:15 ZBIJAK TO TY 07:15 * LoboTaker klepie po plecach Nowej 07:15 PAMIĘTAM CIĘ 07:15 * Noworoczna wypluwa płuca 07:16 Arkos... 07:16 XD 07:16 Ech, Lobo, za co? ;-; 07:16 Coś sobie zaczynam przypominać lel xD 07:16 OMG 07:16 <3 07:16 TO TY 07:16 Toficer d1 07:16 jakie to wzruszające - spotkanie po latach x'D 07:16 * EnderGuy zjada płuca Nowej. 07:16 sorka, Nowa xD 07:16 Szkoda że nie mam z nim kontaktu d1 07:16 Adam i Serek, lat ileśtam, grali razem w majnkrafta 07:16 OMG 07:16 07:16 BARTEK <3 07:16 Nowa jak nie gram w MC od 1 gim 07:16 x'D 07:16 Mhm 07:16 Akurat 07:16 Sorry, głodny jestem. 07:16 CZEMU NIE WCHODZISZ NA SKYPE? 07:16 TĘSKNIĘ ZA TOBĄ (QQ) 07:16 Bo mam nowy 07:16 d1 07:16 PODAJ! 07:16 07:17 xd 07:17 !!! 07:17 <3 07:17 "nie nie gram w Nowej Jak w MC OD 1 gim" 07:17 kaszub6660 07:17 Nowa jest zła. ;-; 07:17 * LoboTaker leży i płacze, bo nie może wyrobić z sytuacji xD 07:17 Adam, czyli teraz będziesz nosić na barana tylko Serka? 07:17 Pamiętam Toficera i jakiegoś gościa który miał Smoka w nicku xD 07:17 OMG TO TY <3 07:17 CZEKAJ\ 07:17 CZY TY MIAŁEŚ WADĘ WYMOWY? 07:17 Ser, to jesteś legendą XD 07:18 Adam - caps wyłącz 07:18 Tak XD 07:18 Ale o co chodzi 07:18 *Płacze w kącie* Nikt mnie tu nie lubi (TT) 07:18 Jestem falą tsunami! 07:18 Kisiel, lubimy .3. 07:18 Ey, je coś takiego jak PW, wiecie? 07:18 Hazazel, spotkanie po latach 07:18 hej Nys 07:18 wiesz, zapomniana miłość 07:18 Aaa 07:18 XD 07:18 XD 07:18 Odnalezienie się 07:18 Emocje 07:18 Wielka law tak bardzo. 07:19 i fakt - piszcie teraz na pw plis 07:19 d1 07:19 xd 07:19 bo będę płakać ze śmiechu xD 07:19 Tracę wiarę w ludzkość. 07:19 XD 07:19 Dowiaduje się o Was ciekawych rzeczy ^-^ 07:19 On zadzwonił do mnie XD 07:19 Znalazłem go <3 07:19 Lobo, mi przez nich stanęla pieczarka w gardle ;_; 07:19 WTTTTTTTTTTTF 07:19 chyba 2 lata nie kontaktowaliśmy się 07:19 "księżycowy serek z Biedronki 07:19 Na zadzwonił zrobić MNIE XD " 07:19 ,,Przeźroczyste, szare ramię" 07:19 Nowa stanęła powiadasz XD 07:19 Tak 07:19 I musiałam popić herbatką 07:20 STANĘŁA 07:20 aż mi się głupi dzwonek z Wapstera przypomniała 07:20 NYS 07:20 Koniec z tym 07:20 ogar 07:20 ok 07:20 A ty już masz złe skojarzenia ;_; 07:20 Zły wzrok 07:20 A później co będzie? 07:20 typowa 07:20 Zły dotyk może? 07:20 typowe* 07:20 Nowa, jesteś zła (Tt) 07:20 Hej 07:20 Czemu? 07:20 o/ 07:20 Lobo, podrapiesz za uszkiem? ;-; 07:20 Zbijak się odnalazł <3 07:20 omg 07:20 wzruszenie 07:21 ;( 07:21 ok ^^ 07:21 hej Viel 07:21 Bo mnie na skype nie przyjmujesz xD 07:21 Heyo 07:21 Cześć c: 07:21 Jezu xD 07:21 Serio? 07:21 Siemka 07:21 * LoboTaker drapie za uszkiem Nową :3 07:21 lol, musze wreszci wejść xd 07:21 Przydałoby się odnowić stary skład Toficraft 07:21 Mhm. 07:21 * Noworoczna mruczy -w- 07:21 właśnie :v 07:21 x3 07:21 Kto chce kąpiel za free? 07:21 D: 07:22 MÓWIŁAM, ŻE ZŁY DOTYK! 07:22 Mam gdzieś, że nie znam twojego nicka na skype i cię nie zaprosiłem xD 07:22 XD 07:22 Ale ja jestem falą tsunami 07:22 Oglądał ktoś horror "Smiley" ? (pedo) 07:22 Ender, kociataa lub Noworoczna 07:23 Byłaś na konfie. ;-; 07:23 Meh 07:23 Lobo .-. 07:23 zuo 07:23 yo 07:23 Strange :V 07:23 hej Strange 07:23 Crejz. Nie lubisz mnie już (TT) 07:23 spoko, Nowa 07:23 LOBO! 07:23 o/ 07:23 jestem :) 07:23 tak? 07:23 Wiesz co narobiøaß?! 07:23 Kisiel opnauj sie z tą jeba ną atencja 07:23 xd 07:23 opanuj* 07:24 hhaha XD 07:24 Przez Was chcę wejść na Skype ;__; Zuooo 07:24 co? 07:24 hej Reg 07:24 Rzymianina nie ma ;c 07:24 Dobrze, nerwy ukojone 07:24 Hej! o/ 07:24 XD 07:24 Bana dostał 07:24 Nie opanuję się! 07:24 Heyo 07:24 Crezy, dodam cię na skype B) 07:24 Witam. 07:24 Albo nie. 07:24 Ender nie .-. 07:24 To wyżal sie na fb. 07:25 serio, już nie pamiętam, co ja gdzie robię, tym bardziej, jak się uczę (dobra, dziś laba, ale jutro znowu ;___;) 07:25 lel nie przypominaj mi o fb, bo mam Bóg wie ile zaproszeń do twgo "Who Will Be Your Valentine 2015" ;_; 07:26 Też mam zaproszenia do tego ;-; 07:26 A ja nie .-. 07:26 Ja mam takich debili w znajomych na FB i każdy się na to nabiera 07:27 dlatego nie mam FB c: 07:27 Ange! Chyba zrobiłam z Nysem to co Kapłan ze mną!! D: 07:27 Dlatego ja na fb wchodzę teraz max na 2 min xD 07:27 Ja też xD 07:27 A ja nie mam FB :P 07:28 Udusilaś? 07:28 Nom. BO siętulaliśmy na PW i chyba go udusiłam D: 07:29 . 07:29 zw 07:29 Ty wszystkich dusisz nawet mnie (QQ) 07:29 Myślałem że kisiel to facet ;-----; 07:29 Heyo 07:29 Hej Karu. 07:29 hej 07:30 hej Karu 07:30 JA być kotełowy kucyk ninja czyli inaczej jestem Lucy, Dziewczyna, która wszystkich dusi :P 07:30 Witaj. :) 07:30 Kisiel - uroczo 07:31 Lucy ? 07:31 Nawet mnie (QQ) 07:31 Lucy 07:31 hmm 07:32 No przepraszam Ange ale nazwałaś mnie k*rwą Jeffa! 07:32 X-------D 07:32 To Kapłan (QQ) 07:33 jj 07:33 I te blizny! (qQ) 07:33 A ty mnie i tak na chacie nazwałaś jego dziewczyną! 07:33 grr jak słodko 07:33 :3 07:33 co się tu dzieje? 07:33 nie wiem xD 07:33 małe kotki będą się bić? (dafuq) 07:33 Colo terrorita! Dup a Harlem Shake! 07:34 Dup 07:34 XD 07:34 Lobo jak już Kisi mnie udusi 07:34 Lobo, kotki :3 07:35 tak, kotki :3 07:35 Koty opanują świat c: 07:35 kisi kisi Lisek 07:35 (lis) 07:35 ale wolę, jak się bawią, nie jak się biją >.< 07:35 Wyłączenie mózgu Lobo! (all!) 07:35 No Crejz przepraszam to też była wyobraźnia Kapłana. :3 07:35 * Taki jeden z Nysy jest fala wody i olewa nóżki Lobo x3 07:35 kuffa, Ender, nie przypominaj... 07:35 Wtedy nam dała najlepszy filmik z kotkami! D: 07:35 Ok ,:3 07:35 :3 * 07:36 to był Sylwester ;-; 07:36 Jestem falą wody z zatoki meksykańskiej 07:36 Jaki film? 07:36 hej Banan 07:36 I będę was olewał 07:36 Mama! 07:36 Heyo 07:36 hayo :D 07:36 Ja kończę idę oglądać film, Nerka 07:36 A wujek Ender mnie dziś na skype molestował! 07:36 *Dalej tula Nysa* Się nie skapnął :P 07:36 Mama? przeto ma 6 lat (dafuq) 07:27 Ange! Chyba zrobiłam z Nysem to co Kapłan ze mną!! D: 07:27 Dlatego ja na fb wchodzę teraz max na 2 min xD 07:27 Ja też xD 07:27 A ja nie mam FB :P 07:28 Udusilaś? 07:28 Nom. BO siętulaliśmy na PW i chyba go udusiłam D: 07:29 . 07:29 zw 07:29 Ty wszystkich dusisz nawet mnie (QQ) 07:29 Myślałem że kisiel to facet ;-----; 07:29 Heyo 07:29 Hej Karu. 07:29 hej 07:30 hej Karu 07:30 JA być kotełowy kucyk ninja czyli inaczej jestem Lucy, Dziewczyna, która wszystkich dusi :P 07:30 Witaj. :) 07:30 Kisiel - uroczo 07:31 Lucy ? 07:31 Nawet mnie (QQ) 07:31 Lucy 07:31 hmm 07:32 No przepraszam Ange ale nazwałaś mnie k*rwą Jeffa! 07:32 X-------D 07:32 To Kapłan (QQ) 07:33 jj 07:33 I te blizny! (qQ) 07:33 A ty mnie i tak na chacie nazwałaś jego dziewczyną! 07:33 grr jak słodko 07:33 :3 07:33 co się tu dzieje? 07:33 nie wiem xD 07:33 małe kotki będą się bić? (dafuq) 07:33 Colo terrorita! Dup a Harlem Shake! 07:34 Dup 07:34 XD 07:34 Lobo jak już Kisi mnie udusi 07:34 Lobo, kotki :3 07:35 tak, kotki :3 07:35 Koty opanują świat c: 07:35 kisi kisi Lisek 07:35 (lis) 07:35 ale wolę, jak się bawią, nie jak się biją >.< 07:35 Wyłączenie mózgu Lobo! (all!) 07:35 No Crejz przepraszam to też była wyobraźnia Kapłana. :3 07:35 * Taki jeden z Nysy jest fala wody i olewa nóżki Lobo x3 07:35 kuffa, Ender, nie przypominaj... 07:35 Wtedy nam dała najlepszy filmik z kotkami! D: 07:35 Ok ,:3 07:35 :3 * 07:36 to był Sylwester ;-; 07:36 Jestem falą wody z zatoki meksykańskiej 07:36 Jaki film? 07:36 hej Banan 07:36 I będę was olewał 07:36 Mama! 07:36 Heyo 07:36 hayo :D 07:36 Ja kończę idę oglądać film, Nerka 07:36 A wujek Ender mnie dziś na skype molestował! 07:36 *Dalej tula Nysa* Się nie skapnął :P 07:36 Mama? przeto ma 6 lat (dafuq) 07:36 Znowu? (wtf) 07:36 Nope 07:37 16 07:37 Nysa, mówiłam ci przecież >.< 07:37 pa Viel 07:37 * Taki jeden z Nysy olewa Kisielqowe stópki 07:37 nerka 07:37 Lobo, daj ten film z śpiącym kotem :3 07:37 Ups 07:37 mama 07:37 ok 07:37 jak znajdę 07:37 :V 07:37 Hajs, to nieprawda ;-; 07:37 kto chce mieć tutaj plażę? 07:37 Prawda! 07:37 Jestem Kotełkiem :P Ja mam łapki c: 07:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CNd6OGdMO8 07:38 macie 07:38 Nie. 07:38 :3 07:38 on mi wkładał smocze dildo i byłem związany! 07:38 Cóż.. nie wnikam :3 07:38 * Taki jeden z Nysy olewa łapki Kisielqa 07:38 Nys 07:38 Hajs, nie. ;-; 07:38 Kane ma moda? :V 07:38 To prawda 07:38 No, 07:38 *nom 07:38 Nys, nie spamuj komendą me 07:38 Ie. 07:38 ogarnij się kurde 07:38 Nie. 07:39 Jak już wspominałam, nie wnikam C: 07:39 Ja nie używam ,,me" ja używam ,,*" :P 07:36 Znowu? (wtf) 07:36 Nope 07:37 16 07:37 Nysa, mówiłam ci przecież >.< 07:37 pa Viel 07:37 * Taki jeden z Nysy olewa Kisielqowe stópki 07:37 nerka 07:37 Lobo, daj ten film z śpiącym kotem :3 07:37 Ups 07:37 mama 07:37 ok 07:37 jak znajdę 07:37 :V 07:37 Hajs, to nieprawda ;-; 07:37 kto chce mieć tutaj plażę? 07:37 Prawda! 07:37 Jestem Kotełkiem :P Ja mam łapki c: 07:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CNd6OGdMO8 07:38 macie 07:38 Nie. 07:38 :3 07:38 on mi wkładał smocze dildo i byłem związany! 07:38 Cóż.. nie wnikam :3 07:38 * Taki jeden z Nysy olewa łapki Kisielqa 07:38 Nys 07:38 Hajs, nie. ;-; 07:38 Kane ma moda? :V 07:38 To prawda 07:38 No, 07:38 *nom 07:38 Nys, nie spamuj komendą me 07:38 Ie. 07:38 ogarnij się kurde 07:38 Nie. 07:39 Jak już wspominałam, nie wnikam C: 07:39 Ja nie używam ,,me" ja używam ,,*" :P 07:39 * Taki jeden z Nysy spieprza XD 07:39 Hajs, masz wiadomość na skype xD 07:40 Kto się ze mną pobawi?? 07:40 Endi, nie wchodziłam ostatnio na skype (bp) 07:40 Tylko ja nie dostaję zaproszenia na walentynki? ;-; 07:41 14 luty- do bunkru trza się chować. 07:41 Ja obchodzę walentynki tylko z moim kotem (bp) 07:41 Miłość w powietrzu lvl. maximum 07:41 Geezz, walentynki są do kitu ;-; 2015 01 26